The present invention pertains to exercise devices, which may be configured with no handle like an exercise ball, 1 handle like a kettle bell or 2 handles like a medicine ball or kettle bell-2, with no weights, single or multiple weights selectable by the user, such as a progressive weight system and configurations; 1) exercise ball, 2) medicine ball, 3) kettle bell, 4) 2-handle kettle bell-2 and 5) rope-attached ball and (0, 1, 2, 3 or 4) handle(s) attached at approx. 0, 90, 180 and/or 270 degrees.